zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki (Naruto)
Mizuki (ミズキ, Mizuki) – poboczny antagonista w mandze i anime Naruto. Był on chūninem, a później missing-ninem, z Konohagakure oraz byłym nauczycielem w akademii. Przez pewien czas był nauczycielem Naruto Uzumakiego, a w dzieciństwie przyjaźnił się z Iruką Umino. Opis Przeszłość W dzieciństwie najlepszym przyjacielem Mizukiego był Iruka Umino. Razem się bawili i wspierali w trudnych chwilach. Jednak Mizuki znienawidził Irukę, gdy ludzie, jego zdaniem, zaczęli traktować chłopaka lepiej od niego. Jednak mimo to nadal udawał przyjaciela Iruki, by dyskretnie utrzymywać go w stanie przygnębienia, a także w celu zwracania na siebie uwagi innych. Podczas jednej z misji w bardzo brutalny sposób zabił swojego ciężko rannego kolegę z drużyny (poprzez uduszenie go), gdyż stwierdził, że inaczej misja zakończyłaby się niepowodzeniem. Gdy Trzeci Hokage podejrzewał go o zabójstwo, Mizuki nie dostał posady instruktora w Akademii Ninja, co w końcu wywołało w nim nienawiść do Wioski Liścia. Mimo uzyskania rangi Chūnina oraz zostania instruktorem w Akademii Ninja, Mizuki nie potrafił zaspokoić swojego ego. Stwierdził, że zrobi wszystko, by uzyskać szacunek i uznanie innych shinobi. Jak się okazało, Orochimaru widział Mizukiego mordującego swojego kolegę, co wzbudziło jego zainteresowanie. W ramach nagrodzenia go za jego umiejętność podejmowania skrajnych działań zostawił na jego ciele Przeklętą Pieczęć. Prolog Mizuki był nauczycielem Naruto w Akademii Ninja. Po tym, jak Uzumaki jako jedyny nie zdał testu na genina, Mizuki wykorzystał to i powiedział mu, by ukradł Zwój z Zakazanymi Technikami i nauczył się jednej. Wtedy Iruka miałby rzekomo nadać mu tytuł genina. Naruto nie wiedząc, że padł ofiarą manipulacji ze strony Mizukiego, ukradł zwój. Mizuki zamierzał złapać Uzumakiego i zabrać mu zwój. Jednak przeszkodził mu Iruka. Mizuki, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie będzie mógł odebrać Naruto zwoju, zaczął grać na jego psychice. Chciał, aby Uzumaki przeciwstawił się Iruce. To dałoby mu możliwość kradzieży zwoju. Wyjaśnił mu, że w wiosce wszyscy nim gardzą, gdyż jest pojemnikiem na Kyūbiego. Naruto był w szoku po usłyszeniu tej informacji i nie mógł się ruszyć. Mizuki to wykorzystał i rzucił w jego stronę duży shuriken. Iruce w ostatniej chwili udało się zasłonić Naruto, jednak shuriken wbił mu się w plecy. Umino powiedział Uzumakiemu, że nie wini go za śmierć swoich rodziców. Naruto, wierząc w ciepłe słowa Iruki, użył Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i ostatecznie pokonał Mizukiego. Po tym zdarzeniu Mizuki został wysłany do więzienia w Konohagakure, lecz jego pobyt tam wcale nie zmniejszył jego nienawiści do Iruki czy Naruto. Wręcz przeciwnie, Mizuki stał się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, by się ich pozbyć. Powrót i chęć zemsty Jak zostało ujawnione w anime, Mizuki nigdy nie chciał Zwoju z Zakazanymi Technikami dla siebie, lecz tak naprawdę zamierzał przekazać go Orochimaru, by móc wkraść się w jego łaski. Mizuki był przetrzymywany w więzieniu w Konosze. Dużo trenował i knuł ucieczkę z więzienia. Po pewnym czasie uciekł wraz z Legendarnymi Głupimi Braćmi, których zmanipulował. Na łokciu ma tatuaż przekazany mu przez Orochimaru, który miał mu pomóc w utworzeniu eliksiru. Wcześniej jednak odwiedził swoją byłą narzeczoną, Tsubaki. Dziewczyna twierdziła, że mimo iż Mizuki był w więzieniu, ich związek się nie rozpadł. Jednak Mizuki znokautował ją, najwyraźniej nie darząc już jej żadnym uczuciem i udał się do jaskini, w której miał stworzyć eliksir. Po wypiciu eliksiru Mizuki stał się niezwykle szybki i bardzo silny. Po chwili zmienił się w człowieka-tygrysa, który posiadał dużo większą siłę, jednak był znacznie wolniejszy niż w poprzednim stadium. Ostatecznie Naruto i Iruce udało się go pokonać, przy użyciu Rasengan. Mizuki okazał się być kolejną ofiarą manipulacji Orochimaru. Po pokonaniu zmienił się w bezsilnego starca, ponieważ składniki wypitego przez niego eliksiru były niekompletne. Tsunade udało się uleczyć jego ciało, jednak Mizuki nie mógł być już dłużej shinobim. Później przesłuchiwano go na temat miejsca pobytu Orochimaru. Następnie Mizuki wrócił do więzienia, gdzie prawdopodobnie spędził resztę swojego życia. Wygląd Mizuki był dość wysokim mężczyzną o długich, białych włosach i zielonych oczach. Podczas pobytu w więzieniu jego wygląd zmienił się na znacznie bardziej muskularny. Osobowość Pierwotnie Mizuki był pozornie uprzejmy i życzliwy. Przez swoją byłą narzeczoną, Tsubaki, został opisany jako miły człowiek. Jednak w rzeczywistości nigdy nie dbał o swoich kompanów i był gotów ich poświęcić, by osiągnąć swoje cele. Nie przejmował się niczym i nikim. Był dumny, że nie posiada takich uczuć jak moralność oraz że nie potrafi pracować w zespole, co było wynikiem jego arogancji. Żądza władzy Mizukiego wydaje się być skutkiem kompleksu niższości. Te cechy powodują, że bardzo różni się od Naruto i Iruki. Nie lubi ramen i nienawidzi Kyūbiego uwięzionego w Uzumakim. Jest też zazdrośnikiem, gdyż gdy uznał, że wszyscy zaczynają traktować Irukę lepiej od niego, od razu go znienawidził. Poza tym był też okrutnym i bezwzględnym sadystą, gdyż po ucieczce z więzienia oznajmił Naruto i Iruce, że chciałby ich zabić powoli i boleśnie. Oprócz tego, podczas walki z Iruką w lesie bambusowym, twierdził, że to wspaniałe uczucie, gdy ktoś czerpie radość z cudzego nieszczęścia. Ciekawostki * Jest on pierwszym antagonistą w serii Naruto. * W mandze nie pojawia się on więcej po tym, jak zostaje pokonany przez Naruto na początku. Z kolei w anime jego rola została znacznie rozbudowana, gdyż w filerowych odcinkach zostaje ukazane, że w przeszłości był najlepszym przyjacielem Iruki (choć ich prawdziwa przyjaźń nie trwała zbyt długo). * Jego niechęć do ramen może być odniesieniem do jego nienawiści zarówno w stosunku do Naruto jak i do Iruki. en:Mizuki (Naruto) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Naruto Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Okrutni Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Gnębiciele Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Fantasy Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Włamujący się do umysłu Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Tchórze